Study session gone wrong
by PandaPalz22
Summary: Dwighthan  Dwight/Ethan  smutfic   i don't own the characters they belong to the amazing CP coulter


**Authors note:**

**I have the worst writers block in history so sorry if this is really bad.**

**This is for my friend Megan who for some weird reason wanted me to write a Dwighthan fic and I can only write smut when I have writers block.**

**Warning: boy/boy smut **

**Summary: Dwighthan (Dwight/Ethan) sex. Enough said.**

**I do not own anything they characters belong to the amazing CP Coulter.**

* * *

><p>At first they were just studying. But everybody knows that when two people, who have been going out for over a year, are alone in a room together something is going to happen.<p>

It started when Ethan got bored. Dwight was too busy reading his textbook to notice the twinkle of mischief in his boyfriend's eyes. Ethan quietly moved all his books onto his bedside table trying not to catch the attention of the other boy. Dwight was still sitting there reading oblivious to what was about to happen. He picked up his pen and wrote something down in his notebook. Then he started subconsciously chewing on the end of his pen as he read another part of his Chemistry textbook. Once Dwight started chewing his pen Ethan just wanted to ditch his plan and jump on his boyfriend, but he controlled himself. Ethan crept in front of Dwight on the bed ready to pounce. Sensing eyes on him Dwight looked over his textbook at his boyfriend just as Ethan jumped on him effectively pinning him to the bed by his shoulders. "Ethan!" Dwight groaned as said boy swung his leg over to straddle His boyfriend. "Yes baby?" Ethan growled into Dwight's ear while rolling his hips down onto the slowly growing tent in his Dalton trousers. Dwight groaned again but loader this time. Ethan started peppering the other boy's neck with kisses. "Please kiss me," Dwight pleaded. Giving in to his boyfriend's plea Ethan sealed his mouth over his. After they pulled away Ethan leaned back in to capture his lover's lips again. Dwight moaned into the kiss and Ethan took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the warm heat of Dwight's mouth to quickly start mapping out the familiar territory. Ethan broke the kiss and travelled down the other boy's neck to suck and lick at his throat making sure to make a deep purple mark on his flawless skin.

After he was satisfied with the colour Ethan sat up and quickly rid both of them of their blazers. Once they were on the floor of the bedroom Ethan started unbuttoning Dwight's shirt and throwing it on the floor along with his own. He left Dwight's tie round his neck and pulled on it to join their chests together craving the skin on skin contact that it produced. With one arm he pinned Dwight's arms above his head and the other started creeping up the dark haired boy's chest. Ethan lowered his head to lick at his boyfriend's left nipple using his spare hand to pinch the other roughly between his thumb and index finger. All Dwight could do was lie there and moan as his boyfriend licked and kissed his way down his body, stopping once or twice to bite or kiss the skin there. He whimpered when the blonde haired boy stopped at the waistband of his uniform trousers and looked up at him through wish eyelashes. Both the boys' eyes were blown out with lust and want as they stared at each other. Dwight whined at his boyfriend whose hand was still pinning his over his head. He arched his back hoping his boyfriend would get the message but it only made them both groan in pleasure as his crotch pressed against Ethan's. With his other hand Ethan finally gave in to Dwight's plea and unzipped his trousers, pushed them and his boxers down his legs and onto the floor.

Ethan hurriedly stripped off his own trousers and watched as the other boy's breath hitched at the sight of his boyfriend in all his glory. Dwight was salivating at the idea of being filled by his boyfriend and struggled against the hand holding his wrists to the bed. He needed to touch him, feel him anything. Ethan let go of his boyfriend's wrists and grasped onto his tie, still round his neck. He pulled his lover into a sloppy kiss full of tongue and teeth, but neither cared as they grinded their erections together creating some much needed friction. Ethan rummaged his hand around the bedside draw until it came into contact with the small bottle of liquid. He squirted some onto his fingers and gently traced one finger round the other boy's entrance before he slid the whole finger inside in one quick motion. Dwight winced in pain but it slowly dulled to an ache, he nodded to his boyfriend to start moving and he did. Once satisfied Ethan added another finger then a third making sure he was fully prepped to accommodate his huge length. Ethan crooked his fingers slightly trying to find that one spot; he knew he had found it when Dwight produced a broken moan from the back of his thought. "Please, I'm ready just please," he pleaded ignoring how needy his voice was he just needed Ethan in him now. Slowly Ethan took his fingers out of his boyfriend's hole as Dwight whimpered from the loss. Ethan covered his cock with more lube and placed the head to Dwight's puckered entrance. He placed a chase kiss to his boyfriend's lips as he pushed his length into the other boy. Once he was fully inside he waited a few seconds for Dwight to adjust before pulling out a tiny bit before slamming back in again. Dwight was letting out a course of curse words mixed with Ethan's name as his lover slammed into him. He gripped onto Ethan's shoulders as Ethan started going faster angling himself just right to reach Dwight's sweet spot. "I'm close," he panted into the blonde boy's ear "me too," was the breathless reply. Ethan wrapped his hand round his boyfriend's dick and pumped in rhythm with his own. After around five pumps Dwight couldn't hold back any longer and came all over himself and Ethan. After feeling Dwight's hole clamp down on him Ethan came too. Then he collapsed on top of his lover truly spent. Dwight snuggled into Ethan's chest and fell in to a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I cannot believe I just wrote a smutfic in the same room as my family.<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
